1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to processing video data, and more particularly to processing video data by dividing the video data and processing the divided video data with reference to pixels in adjacent divided areas. The processing of the divided video data with reference to video data in adjacent divided area may act to minimize artifact generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the introduction of Digital Cinema video processing, sharply followed by processing techniques for 1920×1080 Full High Definition (HD), there has been a progression toward techniques for processing ever more higher resolution videos, such as ultra-high resolution videos. When such ultra-high resolution videos are processed in real-time, the higher clock speed needed to process large volumes of data should be considered, along with issues of generated heat in the system, electricity consumption, and the like. In particular, in the processing of an ultra-high resolution video, such as a 4096×2160 digital cinema video or a 3840×2160 Ultra-High Definition (UHD) video, there is currently a requirement for an interface with a large bandwidth capability for transmitting the substantial video data to a display device to better accommodate the large data volume. As an example, for digital cinema, an interface with a bandwidth of 4096 pixels×2160 pixels×60 Hz=530 MHz has been required.
Accordingly, in processing of ultra high resolution videos, such ultra high resolution videos have been divided prior to the processing to increase the processing speed.
Here, each of divided portions of the video may be considered and processed as independent videos, e.g., they may be processed in parallel. After the parallel processing, the divided portions of the video can be merged and then displayed.
However, since the divided portions of the video may be processed as independent videos, artifacts may be generated along boundary areas between the divided portion of the video, i.e., where these divided portions of the video are merged, upon their merger or successive display. As an example, the processing and displaying of a single video would not result in such artifact generation, while artifacts would be generated along boundary areas when multiple divided videos are merged and displayed.